


It's a Pet

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Animal Play, Blow Jobs, Collars, Kidnapping, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine planetary survey goes awry when Chekov’s kidnapped, and Sulu’s just not having that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A fill for the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=1063956#t1063956). Rating is for when I get to the second part~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s a nice planet, by all conventional standards. It’s not that different from Earth in terms of atmosphere and continental structures—the grass is even green. The plants springing out of it are all different colours and all different shapes, in odd textures none of them recognize, but so far everything’s been pleasant.

Dr. McCoy doesn’t think so, but Dr. McCoy doesn’t think many things are pleasant. He’s back in the shuttle processing scans, while Hikaru’s leading a landing party across the beach. The sand’s pure white, and Pavel’s already taken off his shoes, against Hikaru’s better judgment. “But it is so soft,” Pavel sighs, following lazily behind Hikaru with a wary Hendorff taking up the back—he keeps pointing his phaser at the opaque water like a dinosaur’s going to pop out of it. “You should feel it, Hikaru. It’s warm and wery pleasant.”

“You’re going to be sorry if you get stung by an alien bee,” Hikaru says reasonably. He’s got his scanner out and running, testing the shore while they walk. He’s going to be sorry too. He’s in charge of this away mission, just a routine survey, and if he comes back minus a navigator, Captain Kirk will have his head. And in that case, Hikaru would have to agree that he’d deserve it.

“It looks like zhere is somezhing across zhe water,” Pavel says, suddenly stopping so that Hendorff walks into him. Hikaru turns just in time to catch him, helping him straighten back up. Pavel beams, chirps, “Zhank you,” and points to the other side of the lake. “It is a... a...”

“Dome,” Hendorff barks. “Should we check it out?” He looks straight at Hikaru, which makes a smile twitch on Hikaru’s lips. It isn’t often he’s put in charge, but when he is, the power rush is definitely a thrill. Particularly when it means big brutes like Hendorff look to him for orders, and cute little things like Pavel trail submissively behind him.

Hikaru shields his eyes to get a better look, squinting at the blurry, white figure all the way on the other side. The blue-and-green trees are mostly obscuring the view, but there’s definitely something there, silhouetted by the mountains. He holds up his scanner but doesn’t get any readings. This planet was supposed to be uninhabited—hence the tiny landing party whilst the Enterprise is a few days away hosting a conference. Maybe it’s a natural occurrence.

“Something’s coming out of it,” Hendorff barks, aiming his phaser up. Hikaru instinctively steps closer to Pavel, just in case. There is something on the horizon now, in front of the dome, something small and faint, like a flashing red light. The three of them wait with breath as it gets bigger and bigger. But never much bigger than a coconut. It looks like an orb of some kind, and as it approaches them, Hikaru gently nudges Pavel behind Hendorff and him. He’s the leader, Hendorff’s security. They should take the hit in the unlikely event something’s off.

There’s a faint whirring noise when it finally flitters up to them, slowing down to hover in the air a couple meters above their head. It seems to be a glowing, white ball, with lines on it that would suggest machinery. Something made by sentient beings, then.

“Should I blast it?” Hendorff asks, still aiming at it.

It doesn’t appear dangerous yet, and Starfleet protocol is never to open fire unless absolutely necessary, so Hikaru tells his one redshirt, “Not yet.”

It hovers over them for a few more seconds. Then it opens a thin, yellowish beam through the air, pointed right at the sliver between them, hitting Pavel. Hikaru whirls around instantly, and Hendorff’s phaser goes off, but Pavel doesn’t seem to be hurt, he just looks down at where the beam’s hitting his stomach. When he looks up again, white lines are circling him like on a beam out. Hikaru tries to grab Pavel, but his hand goes through thin air—a cloud of energy whizzes past them and back into the ball. Hendorff’s still blasting away at it, but nothing’s working. The ball flashes yellow and darts across the water faster than a shuttle.

It happens so quickly that Hikaru doesn’t even have time to yell. One minute Pavel was behind him, the next minute not.

His heart’s beating right through his chest.

* * *

“Where’s Ensi—”

“We’re taking the shuttle up!” Hikaru shouts to a stunned Dr. McCoy, rushing right past him and into the cockpit, taking the driver’s seat and strapping in. He can hear Hendorff filling the doctor in behind him, but his ears are mostly ringing. He jams a button to close the doors, and he’s powering up the shuttle, lifting off the ground. He has to go.

There’s a commotion, and then Dr. McCoy’s at his side. “Goddamnit, we’ve been down here for one hour! One damn hour! We should go back to the Enterprise—”

“We’re hailing them,” Hikaru cuts him off. “There isn’t time to go back—it’ll take days to reach them, and we don’t know what’s happened to Pavel, we have to find him right now.”

“What? Do you even know what got him? How are we going to find him, don’t be—”

But Hikaru’s already trying to send a hail. The signal’s not working. Then he flips on scanners—nothing.

“They’re jammed,” Dr. McCoy cuts in. He gets into the seat next to Hikaru, and Hikaru’s vaguely aware of Hendorff somewhere in the background. He’s also vaguely aware that the doctor outranks him, but Hikaru was put in charge, and he’s sticking to that. That was a transporter beam, he’s sure of it. He’s seen men die from all different sorts of beams, and that wasn’t a death. Pavel’s down there somewhere. “I’ve been trying to get them online the whole time you were gone, but there’s too much interference; it’s not going to happen.”

“Then we’ll search the planet manually.” Hikaru feels mad saying it, but he’s already turning the shuttle around. “We’ll start with that dome, and you keep trying to fix the scanners and open a channel, but we’re not leaving this planet until we have Ensign Chekov.”

Hikaru’s not going anywhere without Pavel, and he sets off towards the lake while his lungs kick into overdrive.

* * *

Nothing. _Nothing_. It’s a dome, pure and simple, wide as a mountain and tall as the Enterprise, pure white and with nothing on it. The scanners can’t even pick it up. It feels like metal but not cold, maybe plastic but harder. Hikaru tried digging under it and got nothing, he tried flying over it and found nothing, he tried blasting a hole in it and got nothing.

So he got back in the shuttle and now he’s flying again, forcing Dr. McCoy and Hendorff to check out the side windows, surveying the planet like a kid with a metal detector. He’s sure they’re about to mutiny when the comm spurts online, spluttering static and flicking onto a message. There’s no visual, but the audio rings through the shuttle loud and clear, with a heavy accent, even through the translator.

_“Aliens. We are sorry to inform you that we have no more interested buyers. The usual payment for this pet will be where he was taken. Do not worry; we will treat it well.”_

Then the comm shuts down again, back into static.

Behind the static, there’s silence in the shuttle.

Hendorff’s the first to repeat, “...Pet? It?”

“The usual payment?” Dr. McCoy says.

Hikaru turns the shuttle around so sharply that Dr. McCoy tumbles out of the seat he forgot to strap into—they’ve found nothing else, and there might be clues back on the beach.

* * *

There’s a pile of untouched gold-pressed latinum on the beach. That, they could scan. Hikaru chose to leave it there, to the protest of his teammates. They hurtled back to the dome, found nothing, and after trying another random direction, they found another random dome several kilometers away tucked between some green-and-blue mountains. It’s the exact same story as the first one—they spend two hours walking around it, finding nothing. Then it’s back to the shuttle.

They’re not getting anywhere with the comm systems. Or the scanners. Hikaru’s piloting across the planet like a madman, while the other two look at the shuttle, constantly being knocked around by Hikaru’s less-than-stellar driving. He knows what he’s doing, normally—he’s the best pilot on the ship.

But with Pavel gone, his head’s running on adrenaline. This isn’t like losing a redshirt, which would still break him, but this is losing _Pavel_. And that’s something Hikaru’s brain just won’t handle.

He’s combing the planet with everything he has, and when the Enterprise gets back to them, Hikaru’s going to insist every shuttle they have does the same.

* * *

The clocks still work. It’s twelve hours later. The planet’s dark. They find a bigger dome near one of the planet’s axis points, encased in snow and at least twice as long as the last two domes they found. Hikaru takes them down and slowly flies around the perimeter, ordering the other two to get in their suits—it looks way too cold for regular uniforms. The whole time, Dr. McCoy’s grumbling, “Pullin’ you into sickbay the second we get back,” and then, “Why the hell don’t we have proper medkits on this thing? Ridiculous!”

And Hendorff’s still stuffing down rations, which Hikaru had a bit of, but it’s hard to eat. His stomach’s too tight. His mind’s raking over possibilities—what the aliens said—they think Pavel’s a _pet_. Fuck. What if they hurt him? If they hurt him, Hikaru will...

Hikaru stops the shuttle so abruptly that he hears the other two fall to the floor behind him, swearing loudly. There’re lines in the side of the dome, thick and black, like a large door. There’s some sort of flashing, blue panel near the bottom, about an arm’s length wide and tall. Hikaru takes the shuttle down instantly, dropping into the snow with too heavy a thunk. Who cares. They can get a new shuttle. They can’t get a new _Pavel Andreievich Chekov_.

He’s into the bronze-coloured space suit in no time, forcing up the shuttle doors. He can feel the cold air hit him through the suit, but it’s doable. Hendorff wrenches the door shut behind them, and then they’re marching towards the dome, Dr. McCoy complaining the whole way, “Shoulda just waited for the ship.”

The panel is at Hikaru’s chest level. He waves his hand in front of it, and a blue light flashes over him, probably a scan. He doesn’t have to look to know Hendorff’s got a phaser up again, and Hikaru pivots around, ordering, “Don’t shoot unless I give the word. Whatever these people are, they’re clearly more advanced than us, and considering we don’t know what we’re up against, it’s unlikely we’ll be able to beat them with brute force.” And more importantly, they have Pavel. And if Hikaru’s group goes in shooting, who knows what they’ll do to him.

Dr. McCoy looks about ready to give them both a piece of his mind when the panel lurches suddenly. The whole side of the dome groans, the cut-out area around them several meters wide and tall compressing into it. It stops about five centimeters in, then slides slowly up. Hikaru braces himself, hands at his side.

It’s dark inside and empty.

* * *

“This is just great. Juuust great,” Dr. McCoy’s grumbling, as soon as the door’s snapped shut behind them, much quicker than it lifted. They run back, of course, but it’s too late. They’re trapped inside, and they’re not quite sure what ‘inside’ is. A big metal room, mostly, now that their eyes have adjusted. The door’s not completely opaque from the inside; a tiny bit of starlight streams in through it: a new material Hikaru’s never heard of. Solid on one side, translucent on the other. As Spock would say, ‘fascinating.’

But Hikaru doesn’t have time to care about fascinating things, and he sets off down the dark hallway, the other two begrudgingly taking up the rear. There isn’t any option but forward now, and the more they walk, the more the darkness isn’t so dark. There’s a flicker of light down at the end of the hall in some sort of side corridor. Their footsteps make heavy, metallic clinks. Hikaru keeps the space suit on in lieu of armour.

When they get to the corner, he flattens into the wall, peeking around it. There’s a square, plain, white room on the other side, with a transparent chair in the corner and... a thing in it. 

An alien, really, not a thing. A man, Hikaru thinks. It’s a little bit taller than Hikaru is, a little bit thicker than Hendorff, muscled and heavy-set. It’s built sort of like a man, just covered in short, red fur, head drawn into a muzzle similar to a dog. Its hands are like dog paws, and its feet are like dog paws, and it has a tail poking out a hole in the back of the chair. It’s wearing leathery-looking, black pants, but no shirt. It’s staring at something on the wall that Hikaru can’t see from his angle, but judging from the glow around the room and the strange sounds, he thinks it must be some sort of monitor.

He looks back around at the other two and whispers, “There’s an alien.”

Dr. McCoy says, “Let’s go back.”

“I say we take it by surprise and demand they tell us where Chekov is,” Hendorff counters.

Hikaru is inclined to agree with that, except that he doubts they could win. This structure could obviously hold more than one dog man. A large city, in fact, and there’s only three humans here. He says slowly and against his own wishes, “...Proper Starfleet protocol would be to initiate first contact procedures and greet them politely.”

“If they’re warp capable,” Dr. McCoy points out.

“They beamed Chekov up; they’re not primitive,” Hendorff says.

“I don’t know if first contact procedures applies when they’ve kidnapped one of us,” Hikaru adds, darker than he means too.

“We don’t know if they meant to, though—they said they’d treat him well.”

“Kidnapping someone isn’t treating them well, Doctor.” Hikaru’s about to continue, but Hendorff suddenly snaps to attention, phaser up in the air. Hikaru turns to find the alien right in front of him, its beady black eyes squinting at them.

Honestly, Hikaru’s first instinct is to knee the thing in the crotch and demand Pavel’s whereabouts, but it speaks before he can get to that. “You got our transmission, did you not? We do not want any of you; tell the Orions we are done with this lot.”

“Orions?” Dr. McCoy barks. The alien looks at him, but Hikaru brings it back; he’s in charge.

“We’re not with any Orions. We’re from the United Federation of Planets. I’m Lieutenant Sulu from the USS Enterprise, and we’re here to retrieve the officer you stole from us.” It’s more than that, and Hikaru’s voice is shaking to keep itself professional.

For a moment, the alien’s quiet. Then it says, “We did not steal anyone. Orions brought us pets. We paid for the pet we wanted. It is ours now.”

“He’s not a pet!” Hikaru shouts, reining it in a second too late. He takes a deep breath and continues, “We’re not with the Orions. We’re visitors on an exploratory mission of peace from another planet. Our scanners couldn’t penetrate your domes, and we thought this planet was uninhabited. We were just exploring, and the next thing we know, you’ve captured one of our men. And I want him back. _Now._ ” He gets progressively angrier again, until he’s breathing too heavily and ready to pull the fold up sword he keeps in his suit out of the back.

It’s strange to see a dog head talk Standard through their translators. The alien tilts its head to the side, ear twitching. “Not a pet? But it is so cute. It is a pet.”

Hikaru’s cheeks flush. Through grit teeth, he seethes, “He’s not a pet.”

From behind him, Dr. McCoy says, “Look, is there somebody in charge around here we can talk to?”

The alien tilts its chin up. “I guard the door. City is secret. I will take you to the king.”

* * *

The suits were left at the door, though it wouldn’t have made much of a difference. The long, long path they’re on is the same as the one they came in through—square, empty, metallic hallways. There’re many doors branching off with a multitude of sounds behind them, and a few times they step into miniature turbolifts. It’s like they’re navigating a hedgemaze, through twists and turns of similar tunnels, for what feels like hours. Hikaru’s body is physically exhausted, but his mind’s sharp as a tack. He’s trying desperately not to think of what they’ll find Pavel like—maybe muzzled up and locked inside a tiny cage like an animal. Hikaru shivers and keeps walking, following the wagging tail of their guide.

Finally, finally, they reach a large door with a panel on it, lighting up the dark hallway. The alien punches a code into it. As soon as the doors slide open, light blinds Hikaru. He takes a step back, arms shielding his eyes. Then he has to blink rapidly to get used to it. They’re in a tall, high-ceilinged chamber, with an orange, glossy, checkerboard floor leading up to wide but shallow steps. They wait for their guide to step through before following.

The walls are intricately carved, bright white and beautiful, but they and the flickering lights embedded in them fade into the background; Hikaru’s eyes are fixed forward. At the top of the stairs, another dog-like man sits in a large, ruby-red thrown, with tables on either side sporting multiple metallic gadgets that Hikaru doesn’t recognize. There are two guards in each corner of the raised platform. At the throne’s feet is a plush array of crimson pillows, and Pavel’s sitting in them, completely naked except for a glittering black collar. A chain’s fixed to it, and that chain drapes up the man’s lap. Pavel looks up when they come in, instantly lighting up.

Hikaru wants to run to him. Instead, Hikaru follows the alien they came with stiffly, trying not to let his eyes roam down Pavel’s exposed body.

Up the stairs they go, until they’re stopped two meters from the man who’s clearly king. He’s wearing only an orange pair of pants, his fur a lush white, his eyes bright red and his muzzle long, pointed ears bent down. He looks fierce, and he frowns as they approach him.

“What is this?” His voice is gravelly and strange.

The doorman steps up, and Hikaru takes the opportunity to study Pavel, quickly taking note of his skin, not bruised or cut anywhere. Pavel’s crotch is covered by his legs, but otherwise every bit of him is on display, his lithe form sitting comfortably. He has a bowl of something white in his hands, and he’s in the process of licking some of that thick liquid from his fingers. Cheeks turning red, Hikaru looks away again.

“These aliens came to our doors, your highness. They say they are not with Orions,” the doorman says, still sounding confused.

The king tilts his head. “Yes? They received our payment, yes?”

The doorman looks over his shoulder, and Hikaru clears his voice to ask, addressing the king, “May I speak, your highness?”

The alien says simply, “Yes.”

“We don’t want your payment. We don’t know what deal you’ve struck with the Orions, but we’re from the United Federation of Planets: something entirely different. And we didn’t agree for any of us to be taken as slaves.”

The king’s frown deepens. “What slaves? It is a pet. Our pet. We paid for it.”

Behind him, Hikaru can hear Dr. McCoy mumble under his breath, “Not very fast for beam-capable species.”

While Dr. McCoy grumbles to himself and Hikaru scrambles his brain for how to get out of this, the king leans over his chair to pat Pavel on the head, stroking his curls like... like a dog. Pavel smiles and leans into it, and something in Hikaru’s stomach twists horribly. He has the inexplicable urge to punch the alien in its ugly dog face.

Instead, he says as politely as he can manage with his blood boiling from someone else touching Pavel— _naked_ Pavel, at that—“He’s not a pet. And he’s not for sale. We’re taking him back with us, or you’ll have to answer to the Federation.”

The king makes a scoffing sort of sound. “I do not care about your Federation; they would never find us.”

Hikaru’s about to snap. His fists are clenched at his sides, and he’s very aware of the phaser on Hendorff’s belt. Really, they should’ve all put phasers under their suits. That’s what he gets for not thinking clearly. The king is blinking stupidly at him.

Before Hikaru can lose it, Pavel says quietly, “Master?”

Hikaru feels like he’s been stabbed in the gut. What the hell is Pavel doing calling that thing ‘master’? He’s gaping down at his friend—his _best_ friend, and okay, clearly someone Hikaru cares about a little beyond that—but Pavel’s looking straight up at the king. The king bends over his armrest and croons, “Yes, pet?”

“You hawe been good to me,” Pavel purrs, cheeks a little pink and eyebrows knit together, adorable and alluring all at once. “...But I belong wizh my old master... I’m sure he didn’t want to sell me...”

The king’s face tilts again. He blinks down at Pavel, then looks blankly at Hikaru, who’s trying very hard to restrain himself. The last time Hikaru checked, kidnapping someone didn’t constitute ‘being good’ to them.

“It is already owned?” the king asks. “Not for sale?”

Hikaru glances down at Pavel, who subtly nods. Looking back up, Hikaru grates out, “Yes.” Then he gulps and adds, because clearly he has to and this is the only way to make the alien understand, “He’s mine.”

The king’s frown deepens. He looks between the landing party and Pavel a few times, then leans over and tugs Pavel’s head back lightly by the hair. Pavel puts down the bowl in his lap, wiping the white liquid off on his knees, blinking up innocently. After another few seconds, Pavel whimpers irresistibly, “I miss my old master.”

Red in the face, Hikaru tells himself that Pavel’s only acting so they’ll get out of here in once piece with him. Hikaru’s pants don’t seem to hear that part; they just hear Pavel referencing him as a master and someone Pavel misses.

The king sighs. “You are the cutest pet I have seen in awhile. It is a shame to let you go.” Straightening back up in his chair, he announces, “However, we respect the bond a master and pet have, and we will not lay ruin to that. You may have your pet back. Our apologies for the mistake.”

Hikaru nods curtly. The alien doesn’t seem to understand the gesture, so Hikaru says tightly, “Thank you.”

The king blinks. “You may go. We do not allow outsiders aside from the trading of exotic pets.”

And the king reaches forward, holding out the chain that serves as Pavel’s leash. Hikaru waits a moment, half expecting someone to step forward and give Pavel his clothes back, but that doesn’t happen. So Hikaru has to take the leash, blushing furiously.

The doorman walks back down the steps, gesturing for them to follow. Hendorff and Dr. McCoy glance at Hikaru, who nods for them to go.

Hikaru waits for Pavel to climb out of the pillows, and then he turns and faces forward, determined not to look back and completely ruin his credibility. Acutely aware of the fact that he’s got a naked Pavel leashed behind him, he marches forward.

* * *

Everyone’s quiet as they follow the alien back out through the tunnels, walking for a long time. Once, Pavel whispers behind Hikaru, “Zhank you for sawing me.”

Throat dry, Hikaru says, “Sorry we weren’t sooner.”

“It’s okay,” Pavel concedes. “Zhey gawe me somezhing zhat tasted like melted milk chocolate.”

Hikaru shivers from the mental image of Pavel licking a sticky white substance off his fingers, and keeps walking.

When they finally get back to the door, Hikaru helps tuck Pavel into his spacesuit, glaring at both of the others to look the other way. They already are, which Hikaru finds a little shocking—who wouldn’t want to steal a glance at Pavel, exposed and beautiful, lithe and pale and creamy and perfect? He smiles as Pavel pops the helmet on, saying through it, “Zhis was my most exciting mission yet—I will hawe so much to put in my report. Ah, do you zhink it would be alright if I edited a bit?”

“Given the circumstances, yes,” Hikaru answers, which is the first time ever he’s suggested cheating on an official report. He can’t close the helmet all the way, because the chain’s still attached and trailing down the side of Pavel’s suit. Fortunately, it’s light. Hikaru rubs his arms and gets ready for the snow, and they attempt a very lost-in-translation goodbye to the doorman.

Then the doors are opening, the cold rushing in. Once it’s open fully, they dart for the shuttle, feet sinking into the snow and Hikaru’s pants soaking through. As soon as they’re inside, Pavel’s around him, saying, “Sorry, sorry—you got all cold because of me...”

And Hikaru just says, “I’m glad you’re okay.”


	2. ~

It takes a day for them to reach the Enterprise again. By the time they do, Hikaru’s dried off and changed into a spare uniform from the back, Pavel’s fully dressed again, Dr. McCoy’s gotten the collar and chain off him, and they’ve all agreed on what to write in their reports. For the sake of Pavel’s pride, which he certainly doesn’t make a big deal about but Hikaru still enforces, they agree to replace ‘pet’ with ‘slave,’ which somehow seems marginally better. They leave out the naked part and the chocolate for the heck of it.

Then they talk about the strange planet and its inhabitants, and then they sleep _a lot_.

Hikaru sleeps between the others and Pavel, because his jealous streak doesn’t seem to want to behave. Pavel seems happy to put their sleeping bags next to each other, and as they fall asleep, Pavel whispers, “I knew you would sawe me, Hikaru.”

* * *

Hikaru actually has mixed feelings about being back aboard the Enterprise. The reports go smoothly and everything’s fine, but they have pressing matters elsewhere and end up warping away. It’s nice to be back among his peers, and it’s sort of nice to not have the responsibility of being in charge anymore.

But he’s also slightly sad that he’s not spending more time next to Pavel. Strictly speaking, it’s not like they were alone, but they were certainly closer to it in the shuttle. Hendorff and Dr. McCoy have both gone back to their respective duties as though nothing’s happened, while Hikaru’s left casting furtive glances across the console that he’s almost sure Pavel returns once or twice. They were on duty only an hour after getting back.

Hikaru’s half looking forward to his first night back with a bed, but part of him would rather have the sleeping bag next to Pavel.

* * *

Hikaru’s gotten his gold shirt off but not the black undershirt when the door chimes. He wanders back through his quarters and opens it, finding Pavel standing on the other side.

“I just spoke wizh zhe keptain; he asked if I was alright, and I said yes. I was going to go back to my quarters, but zhen I zhought... can I come in?” He’s tugging on his sleeve, looking a bit fidgety, chewing on his bottom lip adorably. Hikaru has a fleeting, traitorous thought that he can see why the aliens wanted Pavel for a pet; he’s clearly the cutest thing in the galaxy.

Hikaru nods and steps aside, coughing, “Sure.” Got to control those thoughts. Pavel smiles radiantly and strolls in, the doors sliding shut behind him. For no particular reason, Hikaru asks, “You... you are alright, though, aren’t you...?”

“I’m fine,” Pavel laughs. He’s glancing distractedly around Hikaru’s quarters, though they’re nothing much to look at, and then it’s back to eye contact. Pavel’s been here before, of course, they’re close friends, just never after an incident like that. “It was not so bad, being zhe king’s pet. In a way, I zhink I liked being a lazy pet wizh nozhing to do but laze around and be admired.” He laughs: a beautiful, ringing sound.

Hikaru wants to say that he’d happily admire Pavel, let Pavel sit at his feet, and stroke Pavel’s curls, maybe down his back, and...

Hanging his head a little, Pavel admits, “I’m sorry you had to see me like zhat, so, n... naked... and... and collared... it must hawe been embarrassing...”

 _He’s_ sorry? Hikaru’s throat is dry again. Trying desperately not to stutter, he says, “It’s fine.”

Pavel smiles lightly, hazel eyes flicking up through his fringe. Another laugh. “And zhe king... zhinking I was your... your pet...” Oh for the love of.... Hikaru’s cheeks are getting warm. Reaching across his back to lightly hold his elbow, inadvertently pushing out his chest, Pavel sheepishly goes on, “I zhink... I zhink zhat might hawe not been so bad, eizher...”

Pavel’s not making this easy. Hikaru’s body’s acting before he knows it, and he can’t stop it. He’s reaching forward and grabbing Pavel, cupping his face, holding him still so Hikaru can lunge in, pressing their mouths together. He half expects Pavel to jump back and splutter angrily.

Instead, Pavel lets out a contented sort of sigh and leans back into him.

So Hikaru tentatively presses his tongue at Pavel’s soft lips, elated when they open. He dives his tongue in, and the next minute, they’re kissing feverishly, Pavel’s hands darting to grab his hips and Hikaru’s fingers running through Pavel’s hair. Their tongues battle, and Pavel tastes like honey, and it’s all Hikaru can do to not melt into a puddle of _yesss_. Why didn’t they ever do this earlier? They wasted too much time being friends.

The animal in him wants to tug Pavel to the ground right here, right now, ravish him right in front of the door. But Hikaru tries to be a gentleman, and he regretfully pulls back. Pavel mumbles, “Hikaru...” His long lashes are still against his cheeks.

Hikaru’s stupid mouth talks before he can stop it. “I can’t not be with you anymore. When that alien was touching you... I can’t stand the thought of anyone else having you.”

Pavel’s eyes slowly open, a little dilated and full of bliss. He’s smiling dreamily. He practically purrs, “I want to be your pet tonight, Hikaru.”

And he slides slowly down Hikaru’s body, until he’s kneeling in front of Hikaru, looking up with bright, electric eyes. Hikaru’s tongue is suddenly too thick to speak. His pants are too tight, and Pavel’s eye level to see that. Pavel’s looking up at him with unwavering attention. “Will you hawe me?”

Yes. Fuck _yes_. But instead, Hikaru’s stupid mouth asks, “What... what does that entail...?”

Too sensual to be believed, Pavel lifts back to his feet. “Can I show you?”

Hikaru nods. Pavel smiles.

His voice takes on a lovely sing song quality, and he muses, “Well... first... first I was asked to strip down... so I would strip down for you...” His hands fall to the hem of his shirt. Hikaru can’t believe this is happening. Pavel looks shy and embarrassed and determined all at once, and he seems to be waiting for permission or maybe encouragement.

Foggy headed, Hikaru nods. Grinning, Pavel slowly peels the shirts up and over his head. Hikaru hungrily watches every centimeter that’s exposed to him. Pavel has such pretty, creamy skin, so beautiful, and then the fabric’s lifting over his rosy nipples, not entirely flat in the dry air of Hikaru’s quarters. Pavel pulls the shirts off his head, folds them neatly up together, and drops them next to his feet. Then his fingers hook in his pants, and he’s looking at Hikaru again, chewing his bottom lip.

Hikaru nods again, biting his cheek to stifle a moan. He’s seen it all once. That wasn’t enough.

Pavel rocks his hips as he shimmies out of his clothes, taking his underwear with his pants, peeling them down one tantalizing millimeter at a time. There’s a light dusting of hair above his pink cock, nice and cute, already half hard. It’s smaller than Hikaru’s, but Hikaru knows he’s inordinately well endowed. And he likes Pavel this way. Just the way he is. Pavel climbs out of his shoes and puts his pants and underwear next to his shirts, folding them the same way. Then it’s back to sitting on his knees, back on his heels, looking back up at Hikaru with half-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips, hands on his knees. He looks submissive and delicious and _like he belongs there._

Hikaru has a sharp intake of breath and asks, “Then...?”

“Zhen you put your collar on me,” Pavel purrs, voice sensual and hesitant all at once, adorable and unsure but hopeful. “You will hawe to get me one.”

Hikaru nods dumbly. Where he’s going to get a pet collar in space, he has no idea, but he’ll find a way. The thought of Pavel actually wearing it, marked and owned as Hikaru’s... it’s enough to make Hikaru impossibly hard, and it’s taking everything in him not to push Pavel back and fuck him senseless right on the floor.

“Zhen...” Pavel’s getting back to his feet again, standing so close, toes next to Hikaru’s boots, “When I hawe my collar and my leash on, you take me for a walk...”

Pavel slips his hand into Hikaru’s, stiff at Hikaru’s sides. His hands feel so large and callous next to Pavel’s fragile digits, soft and warm. He lets their fingers intertwine.

He turns and heads the only place he can. There’s just this, the bedroom, and the bathroom, so Hikaru takes Pavel to that bedroom by the hand. He stops at the foot of his bed. If he had a collar and leash, he could’ve made Pavel crawl on hands and knees, ass up in the air and swaying while he moved...

“Can I hawe a pillow to sit on?” Pavel asks. “I don’t know how well you treat your pets, but my knees might get sore from being at your feet all day...”

Hikaru treats his pets very well. He walks around the bed as calmly as he can manage, pulling one of the white pillows and circling back, where he bends to put it on the floor. Pavel sinks back to his knees, settling in it with a contented sigh. He purrs, “I hawe a kind master...”

A shiver runs down Hikaru’s spine. _Master_. It makes it sound like Pavel’s his property, and that thought gets Hikaru way harder than it should. He’s not sure how much more of this he can take, but he still asks, “What... what then?”

“Zhen you feed me and giwe me drink,” Pavel half-moans, leaning in towards Hikaru’s crotch, hands on Hikaru’s legs, gently running up and bunching the fabric. “I already ate, but I... I still want somezhing in my mouzh...”

Hikaru doesn’t even know what to say to that. He doesn’t say anything. Pavel carefully leans into him, as though if he moves too fast, Hikaru might push him away. He ducks his head and presses the tip of his nose into Hikaru’s crotch, already visibly tented. Rubbing into it, Pavel turns his face and nuzzles his cheek against the fabric, making a deep, breathy sound in the back of his throat. He turns his face back into it and opens his lips, lightly mouthing Hikaru’s trapped cock.

Then he murmurs against it, eyes fluttering closed in clear bliss, “If I am good, perhaps you will pet me...” His eyes open part way again, looking up expectantly.

Hikaru lifts his hand to drop onto Pavel’s head, stiff as a board. This can’t be real. This can’t really be happening. But Pavel smiles and leans into the touch, biting his lip when Hikaru starts to stroke through his curls. Hikaru’s breath is coming very fast, and at this point, all he’s really doing is trying not to either fuck this up or pinch himself awake. As Hikaru pets him over and over, Pavel purrs, “Will you give me somezhing to drink, Master?” And the horribly raunchy way he says it makes it clear what that means.

“Yes.” Fuck _yes_.

Pavel practically giggles with his delight. His fingers dart to Hikaru’s pants, forgetting they’re supposed to be paws in the excitement. He tugs Hikaru’s fly open and gently tugs down the front, reaching in to feel Hikaru’s cock. A quick squeeze and he’s pulling it out, and he moans while he does it, “Ohhh, you are _wery_ big, Master... I had no idea...” His cheeks are flushed, and the rapture is all over them. He looks like he’s having just as much fun as Hikaru, which frankly, isn’t possible. The back of Hikaru’s legs tense against the side of the bed, ready to brace against it if need be.

Seeming to remember his place, Pavel drops his hands down to his lap. Then he’s just using his face, rubbing it into Hikaru’s cock and letting it get precum across the bridge of his nose. Hikaru’s painfully hard, getting harder every second. This is easily both the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him and the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Pavel ducks underneath his cock to tongue his balls, lapping hungrily at them with tiny, kitten-like strokes.

Then he’s flattening his tongue along the bottom and licking all the way up, going back to butterfly kisses at the head. He lavishes Hikaru’s cock from every angle, and all Hikaru can do is groan and gape down at him, trying desperately to not come early, all over Pavel’s cute, eager face. Pavel just keeps going and going, as energetic and keen and young as ever, until Hikaru has to hiss, “Pavel, I’m going to...”

“Oh, not yet, Master, I’m not on you yet,” Pavel whines. He opens his mouth wide the next minute, pulling back to put the head of Hikaru’s cock heavy on his tongue. Hazel eyes full of determination, Pavel lowers himself over it, taking Hikaru in one big motion. Hikaru can feel himself slipping along Pavel’s tongue, gently scraping past Pavel’s teeth, through the tight, constricting walls of Pavel’s mouth, right to bump against the back of his throat.

When it hits, Pavel stops, whimpering around it. His jaw is stretched wide, and Hikaru would feel guilty, if he weren’t so busy feeling pleasure. This is easily one of the best feelings he’s ever had, and he’s moaning in spite of himself over all Pavel’s little noises. _Fuck_ , Pavel’s mouth is hot. Moist and wet and _tight._ Pavel hollows out his cheeks, trying to suck, and Hikaru moans loud enough for them to hear him up on the bridge. That makes Pavel grin around his mouthful triumphantly, and he doesn’t stop sucking. He starts to slip back, just a little, then pushes back on. He isn’t all the way down, but as much as Hikaru wants to be down that tight throat, he doesn’t want to choke Pavel on their first time. And he isn’t going to last long enough anyway. He’s already willing himself to hold back and failing. Pavel begins bobbing up and down like a well-practiced professional, sucking the whole time and moaning so wondrously around it, sending vibrations up Hikaru’s spine every time.

Before long, Hikaru’s thrusting his hips into that perfect mouth over and over, moaning, “Fuck,” and “Yesss...” His one hand is still on Pavel’s head, and he uses the other to stroke Pavel’s cheek while he pets Pavel’s curls, groaning, “Good boy...”

Pavel still tries to bob up and down, but with Hikaru fucking his face, it’s all Pavel can do not to choke. He sucks and he sucks, until Hikaru’s reeling from how fucking unbelievably amazing it is and it’s all just too much and he _explodes_ , jerking Pavel as far down as he can get and bursting in his mouth. Hikaru can feel the cum hitting Pavel’s throat and trickling down, and Pavel splutters around his mouthful, but can’t pull off with Hikaru holding him on by the hand. Pavel’s nose is twitching like he’s trying to breathe through it. Hikaru holds Pavel longer than he needs to, fucking it all out.

Then he lets go and pulls back, sitting heavily down on the bed behind him, panting and leaning over. He drops his head into one hand, spent beyond belief. Pavel gulps and swallows, struggling for air through his glistening, wet lips.

That was... amazing.

Pavel makes it better by putting his hands on Hikaru’s knees and smiling. He’s got a thin trail of cum dribbling out the side of his mouth from when Hikaru pulled out, and he licks it hungrily off. If he had a tail, it’d be wagging.

Biting back a chuckle, Hikaru pats his head, mumbling again, “Good boy.”

“I hawe been good?” Pavel asks, lashes batting, even though it’s very clear that he has been. Hikaru nods anyway, and Pavel goes on, “If I... if I promise to keep being a good pet, can I sleep in my master’s bed tonight...?”

Hikaru nods again. Then he slides to the floor, between the bed and Pavel, reaching out to Pavel, hand going for Pavel’s cock and lips breathing, “I want you in my bed every single night I can have you.”

“Zhat might be a long time.”

Beaming, Hikaru says, “Perfect.” And he kisses Pavel hard.


End file.
